Nian's journey
by gwynnian
Summary: A story about Nian's search for Frodo, and in effect finds her true identity. Not a legolas love fic either. It's my first fic . You'll be suprised hopefully where this story progresses to.
1. Nian's journey

Sunset.  
  
She sat down to what would be another evening meal. The land was at peace now, and life went about as usual. She would grow up, be married off to a neighboring land and end up waiting on man. This wasn't to her strength, she was better than this, and she knew it. Nian looked across the table of berries, meats and wine. Her mother gazed into her father's eyes, they were truly lucky, not often can you find true love.  
  
Her mother tossed her hair back, and kissed her father on the cheek. The while, Nian watched, staring dismally out the window in search of hope, that someday she would find such love. Although her mother wasn't her true mother, and a witch all the same, she had told her horrid stories of her true parents and the things they had done. Nian was frightful of what would actually happen if her real parents did come to pass.  
  
4.00am  
  
Nian would often ride at dawn, not to her parent's knowledge, and play fight with her friends in the forest. She felt she was a warrior, and one day she would prove man wrong, that woman are capable of the fight too.  
  
Nian walked quickly and quietly into the stables, swung her bag over her back and went to the outer stable room. There, her horse Midnight stood, gracefully watching it's owner, knowing it was another trip to the lake, or the shire it seemed. It's owner liked to push her limits, test her strengths and this morning was no exception. Nian knew her grounds like noone else in these parts.  
  
It was an hour and a half north, full flight if you wanted to reach the Shire. Nian got on Midnight wearing her white peasant play dress, and blue ribbons tying her hair, not looking much like a warrior at all really, but a 17 year old who wasn't afraid of flight. It was time to visit Frodo.  
  
"Midnight, we're going to the Shire, an hour and a half at the most, ok?" Midnight flipped his head back in ready for the gallop; he knew where they were going. Nian got onto Midnight and pulled his rein round to the door, quickly as they made it Nian galloped Midnight through the door and out into the freedom of the woods.  
  
As soon as they were gone, she kicked Midnight and they were off. Midnights tail rode high in the sky as he galloped, and Nian leaned forward while her hair flied back wildly in the passing wind, the ribbon holding but a few strands left in the pony tail. She rode past the trees, past the fields of corn and through the river. Unfortunately to her dismay, Midnight wasn't all that cheery and was shied at the most peculiar site. In front of her blocking Midnights way onto the bank was an elf.  
  
Frodo had often told her of the adventures that he had with such a strange elf. Nian hated the creatures, her mother told her to never turn her back on an elf, for they would surely kill her.  
  
But before Nian could think further, Midnight in shock, bucked her off into the cold muggy water.  
  
"Damn you, could you not hear me galloping, or see that I was going through here?" Nian growled as she got out of the water picking up her sack and leading midnight onto dry land. Nian dripping water everywhere stopped and glared. The elf looked amused, "Heading somewhere in a hurry my lady?" Nian gave him an icy look, "You have ruined Frodo's cakes and I ought to throw you in the river myself. All elves are the same!"  
  
And with that she got back on her horse, with the elf staring with bemusement. "You know Frodo? He is a good friend of mine. Shall I start over? I am Legolas of the woodland. And you?" Nian looked at him sour faced, "I am Nian, and if I don't hurry up I will not make it before tomorrow."  
  
Legolas showed a trickle of guilt creeping up on him. "Well since I caused this ,would you like to borrow my cape? I am sure our paths will meet again." Nian noticed the cold creeping upon her and took the cape and galloped off. In hope, she thought, she would never see that horrid elf again.  
  
As she rode into the Shire the thoughts of the morn had crept up on her. She would be sure to mention this to Frodo. Nian tied Midnight at the gate and walked up to the door, which was now lying on the floor. Frodo had been taken in the night, and she knew exactly who had taken him.  
  
Back on her horse, Nian galloped back out of the shire and into the woods. 


	2. Nian in the front fire

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own LOTR.  
  
Authors note: Thanks goes out to reviewers, and I am trying to add more imagery to it!  
  
Nian's people live near the mountains of Ettenmoors. New settlements have been arising here and there since Sauraman was defeated. Nian and Frodo have been friends ever since she nearly rode into him while traveling through the Shire. Although there is peace among the land after Sauaman, new battles and fights arise constantly.  
  
Nian's hair flew behind her as she rode east toward Bree, her ribbon fallen long ago. Her honey brown hair contrasted against her sky blue eyes, which glistened with anger. Her frame was tall and skin darkened by many days riding under the sun. Nian was galloping Midnight across the open stretch between the Shire and Bree as she rode around the Old Forest. Nian's thought crept onto that which of her brother, first in line for the throne. He was behind this treachery, and he was going to pay.  
  
Her brother Alexander rarely knocked on the house of his enemy, much to her dismay he would often tell her stories of his enemies at dinner every so often. Nian would often fight with Alexander, as he seemed to rule her life more so than her father. Alexander was a tall man, 20 in age with piercing blue eyes also. His hair was black as night, and had a rough sun burnt look about him. Many girls in the kingdom of Eontas would die for him, but Nian merely despised him. He was to overprotective and too controlling.  
  
Nian was getting tired as she scanned the countryside below her looking for passers by. Nian wanting a breather pulled Midnight to a stop. Sitting for a while she felt the air against her body, trying to scry for where Frodo might be. Scanning in her mind, she sensed Frodo, a skill that had come naturally to her at a young age. She sensed that her brother and some friends were very close to Frodo, and that she had to leave very quickly if she were to catch her brother in his play.  
  
Nian twirled the bead on her headscarf that lined her head, knitted out of warm wool. Her mother had made it when Nian had complained of the wind whipping her hair all over her face. Her hair was long, curled and beautiful and she didn't want to cut it, so her mother knitted her this headscarf, with beautiful beads of blue, purple and green. It was like a spider web, all knitted intricately and had come in extremely handy to Nian.  
  
Nian swung her leg over Midnight and jumped off. She had felt that some one had been following her, which was not to her comfort. Nian bent down, all the while thinking that she may need to change in the near future, as her dress was an annoyance in the wind and by now quite worn out from her adventure. She put her hand on the earth, closed her eyes and whispered,  
  
"Let me see, let me feel, let me be, please reveal the unseen wheel".  
  
Nian felt the footsteps of a horse, one maybe two or four travelers she wasn't sure. Nian looked around the valley; she couldn't see any other travelers, apart from her and an owl, which circled the valley. Nian didn't have time for this and she swung herself over Midnight, and proceeded to advance towards Bree, just south of which she was sure her brother and Frodo would be.  
  
In the distance to her right stood a lone elf on horseback, holding something blue. His horse moved a little as he watched Nian ride towards Bree. The ribbon swayed in the wind, knocking against the rein. He was watching her every move. Beside him two others, waiting so they would not be seen.  
  
A/N Hmm why has Nian's brother taken Frodo ? Who is following her? Is it deeper than it seems?  
  
Please review!!! Let me know how I am going( And please no flames, they hurt ya'll. I promise I will write longer chapters, I am just time restrained at the moment. 


	3. Getting there

The closer she got, the more worried she seemed. A look of frustration had crept slowly across her face, in anticipation of what she was about to encounter. This wasn't the only thing that bothered her. Ever since the Shire some travelers it seemed, had been following her. She guessed three, and nor was she ignorant she knew exactly where they were. Years of being able to harness her scrying ability had become an invaluable tool.  
  
Midnight slowed to a trot, a path was now in front of them, and all the while Nian scouring the land and watching for others they may come upon them. Midnight was breathing heavily, Nian it seemed sometimes pushed his barriers when it came to the chase. But he was loyal and always let her know when he Midnight, had had enough. Nian slowed Midnight to a walk and moved her hand onto her hand sword, something her father had given her as a present, previously her mothers, passed onto her on her 16th birthday. Intricate Elvin designed and well made, the sword had never failed her. As much as she liked to ponder in thought, Nian paid close attention to her surroundings, which now became clear as the path led on.  
  
Sitting straight, observantly in her saddle Nian saw that nestled in a cove next to the path was a pub, in which she knew, her brother and Frodo dwelled. Nian really hadn't expected this. Suspiciously Nian pulled Midnight up to the pub and jumped off him pulling her knapsack off her back in the process. Nian led midnight to some neighboring grass and rubbed his brow. "Midnight, my sweet, you never let me down, do you boy." She smiled and left him to the luscious green grass that grew around the pub amidst the trees and bushes.  
  
The loyal horse, stood slowly grazing, tired from his journey. Nian opened her knapsack and pulled out the coat the elf had given her. She had been reluctant to put it on before but now it was cold, and she didn't fancy going into a pub full of mostly grown men, wearing a white play dress, now filthy that tightened at the elbows and wrists and fell wildly to her ankles.  
  
The coat was emerald green and she quite liked its feel. Nian put the hood up as to hide her childlike headscarf and her boots made her look like a common peasant. Nian knew that young girls weren't welcome in the pub. As dangerous as it was, this was the land of men. And dangerous, was only a part of it. Nian adjusted the golden leaf onto the adjacent sides loop. The cape was fully closed, running down to the top of her boots. The problem now was that Nian needed to get past the door.  
  
Time for childhood play, she thought, remembering one of the many spells her mother had taught her. "Chameleon speak to me, Let me now your invisibility, From left to right From south to sea Let me now your invisibility"  
  
This was more a chant and it did not make you invisible, but more so that the eye didn't notice you, so it made it easier to slip by unnoticed. Nian walked straight into the pub, the smell hitting her first. There was laughter, music and a strong smell of sweat, men and beer. Charming she thought, just charming. 


	4. defeat?

Nian walked through the haze and scanned the pub, her eyes looking intensely glazed and angry. Tunes were being played by a few merry men and beer was in everyone's hands. People sung, people danced and people drank and ate like tomorrow would never come. As Nian scanned the pub, her eyes came to a halt at a table filled with three men. Her brother Alexander, his friend and Frodo sat drinking and Nian could tell by his body language, he had been gate crashed by her brother and taken on one of his wild stunts.  
  
Nian sat at a table quite a distance away, she was unsure of her brother's plans. She watched and hoped that it wasn't another drunken game where he beat Frodo up and told him never to breathe in the same part of middle earth as his sister again. This had happened months before when Nian fell for someone greatly disapproved by him. She shuddered, Frodo was just her friend and she would make sure Alexander paid for his mistakes. Alexander wasn't protective but more spiteful, and the two did not get along.  
  
Just then two strangers came into the pub, and she felt a familiar energy, like the people who had been following her. Nian kept her head down and glanced sideways as the strangers walked past her, and sat in a booth right opposite her. She looked up, slowly and cautiously, only the floor separating their tables. They too were focused on Frodo. It was them, but what Nian saw next startled her.  
  
It seemed as though it was the elf from the river, the rude annoying elf. She paused and then took off her coat, she was interested on who he and his companion might be following knowing they had the same interest as her. Her long hair fell and she looked wild and untamed, like a faerie in one of those childhood stories. She was beautiful even in her less flattering, dirty and tired hours.  
  
Her eyes glistened with alertness the blue oceans residing within, and her hair curled and wildly adorned her back. She didn't look old but she wasn't young either. To the owner she looked like someone who was just traveling with a companion, her father maybe. Her face was graceful, and was pretty, with lips that were pink that matched her rosy worn out cheeks.  
  
She walked over to the men, still watching the drunken brother terrorizing her friend. "I believe this is your cloak, sir", said Nian in a straight emotionless voice. She looked over his friend, his hair was brown, rugged and he looked like he traveled a lot. The elf looked up, seeming pre-occupied and accepted the cloak. He paused and looked over her, "I did not expect this back for some time my lady, and I trust it served you well?" He smiled and looked at her uneasiness, and wondered if she knew that they had followed her.  
  
Nian knew it would be a while before her brother left the pub. She looked to the strangers and decided to sit with them on the chance of information. "I beg your pardon, may I sit while I wait for a friend", she looked cautiously back at her brother then them. The dark haired man piped up, "No, not at all", he paused and then looked up, his voice rough and uneasy, "May I ask what brought you here, traveling alone?" the elf looked on at Aragorn wondering if his question had been too sudden. Nian smiled angrily to herself and bit her lip incase she may say something to rash.  
  
Nian sat down next to the man who called himself strider, and noted their strong scents, of the forest, and the earthen smells of plants long from here. "Why if I didn't know any better, I'd guess you come from not these parts, tell me how did you come upon these lands, when your faces tell of one so far away?" She had avoided the question, which was not to their business anyway.  
  
The men looked surprised and Nian had decided that this was her battle not theirs. Nian didn't have time to play word games with these strangers who took it upon themselves to save the Hobbit. The elf smiled to himself, looked at his friend and then spoke up, "I am Legolas and this is Aragorn, and you are right we come not from around here, but neither do you I suspect". The elf looked at her eyeing her dress and guessing that she would probably not be past 16 or 17 at the most. The elf stared at her waiting for a response, but his companion cut in, "Forgive him, he is wary that in these days you can't be to careful whom you trust." Aragorn looked at Legolas who in turn looked over at the hobbit.  
  
Nian knew that her brother would probably be leaving soon, and she also glanced in the hobbits direction. She saw her brother and his friend taking Frodo outside, and Nian hastily got up, it was time. The two men looked at her suspiciously wondering what an earth she was doing. "You will have to excuse me I think that my companies just arrived". Nian growled lowly and left the men hastily without their chance to reply.  
  
Music still played throughout the pub, except for the door that had just been exited by the company she followed. This was it Nian was furied and now her brother was going to pay. Nian pushed through the pub door and stormed outside, she didn't have to look far as her brother's friend was clearly visible in the moonlight with a knife to Frodo's throat. Nian ran towards the three, Frodo noticing her before the others did, he smiled in relief. With her sword she withdrew it and lunged at her brother knocking him into the tree.  
  
She growled lowly at her brother, who's playful laugh now faced her. "What shall I do to him, Alexander,"? snorted his friend who held Frodo. Nian moved her face closer to his, " touch him brother, and you will pay, mark my words", she let the sword fall closer to his throat, and Alexander spoke smiling "Hold on, shall I let the hobbit see how his friend does in battle that she despite will cannot beat me?", spoke Alexander who drew out his sword. "Try me sister, and you are sure to fail", he walked around her , Nian following his gaze.  
  
Nian ran towards him, striking but her sword was met with his, and so the fight had begun. He brother was strong she would admit that, but she was also quick. Swing after swing he missed her, and her sword met his to no end. She looked into her brother's eyes, and then became afraid, he was angry, tipsy and had never been angry enough to challenge her in such rage. Nian managed to swing her sword around to get his shoulder and in seeing she had hit him, forgot that he too was swinging his sword around back at her stomach. Nian felt a sting, a pain that sliced down her side, she was getting tired and didn't know if she could go on much longer.  
  
An arrow silently flung past Alexander and landed in the tree next to him. Nian looked over to see Aragorn and Legolas standing there looking furious indeed. Alexander's friend charged at the men, Frodo fled back to the pub and my brother came over my way. Things were slowing down, Nian couldn't stand anymore and she dropped to her knees holding her stomach, eyes flickering and her head roared in constant confusion of the events now taking place. Alexander came over to her, victory in his cruel eyes and leant down and whispered into her ear, " Father would be upset if you were to be poisoned and die Nian, would he not"?  
  
She looked at his almost haze, and realized he had set this whole thing up and managed to mumble quietly "You lied, you set me up"? Alexander looked over and realized that one of the strangers had gone and his friend was injured and slowly retreated to his horse, "Don't bother coming back, for the kingdom does not welcome you anymore," He smiled and rode of into the darkness with his friend.  
  
Alexander had won, even though he was not blood to the throne, he was going to take it. He had set her up to get her out of the way, and now he was first in line to the throne. Nian though was troubled by the darkness that now came her way, as she fell into a sleep. 


End file.
